Poker en cinq actes
by Capryss
Summary: La salle commune des serpentards est vide. La guerre, l'âcre goût de la défaite et la honte en ont chassé ses recrues. Ils sont trois à en pousser la porte, pour y jouer une partie de poker aux enjeux indécents. L'orgueil, les souvenirs et la rivalité guideront les partenaires de jeu dans une expérience étrange et hors du temps.


_Air moite, atmosphère pesante, disposition des meubles régulière. Salle commune des Serpentards. Un table rectangulaire en orme fait face à une cavité dans mur de pierres d'où jaillit une lumière magiquement artificielle. Entre le mur et la table, un fauteuil est installé. Il est en velours jade, son long dossier lui donne des airs de trône et ses accoudoirs de bois sont parcourus de quelques sinueuses et élégantes rainures. Face à lui, deux autres fauteuils dans un style semblable au premier mais au dossier plus bas sont installés. Les lieux sont vides car ses habitants n'on rien à partagé, on entend le fredonnement sinistre d'un tableau esseulé au fond de salle. La table d'orme est vide, propre et astiqué, pourtant sur l'un de ses coins une gravure rendue inaltérable par la magie « Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas de disposer de bonnes ou de mauvaise cartes mais de savoir jouer avec les mauvaises. ». Une citation de science-fiction moldue, comme une provocation elle était là, négligemment calligraphiée sur le coin de table._

Il y eut d'abord des bruits de pas. C'étaient des élèves âgés car leur démarche n'avait pas cette maladresse empressée des premières années. La porte fut poussée sans considération aucune pour la tableau qui y était suspendu et qui gémissait sous l'outrage. Draco Malfoy s'introduisit le premier, son uniforme tombait bien sur ses épaules et sa cravate ajustée lui donnait l'air d'être soigné. Il marchait avec indolence entre les tables basses sans se soucier qu'on le suivi ou non. A son bras droit pendait une valise argentée. Derrière lui Hermione Granger, chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, pull gris, jupe sage et ballerines noires usées. La cravate ennemie de l'antre était nouée comme un talisman autour de son cou. Le regard d'Hermione allait nerveusement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et sa bouche était pincée. Blaise Zabini fermait la marche, un sourire tranquille étirait sa solide mâchoire. Il portait le même habit que Drago à la différence que sa cravate était largement défaite et que son pull émeraude peinait à contenir la largueur de ses épaules.

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus « royal » autour de la table d'orme et posa d'un bruit sourd la malle qu'il transportait sur la console. Hermione et Blaise s'assirent face à lui. La Gryffondor ne retrouvait pas son calme en territoire ennemi, elle demeurait plongée dans un mutisme qu'il lui était de plus en plus pénible de ne pas briser. Le Serpentard métis posa sa dextre droite sur le coffret pour en dégager avec une lenteur désagréable la poussière révélant les lettres « ». Draco et lui se sourirent échangeant par ce biais d'énigmatiques messages. Cela eut le dont d'agacer Hermione un peu plus et elle évacua machinalement la pression.

« Bon sang ! Je vous le prête uniquement en mémoire de Severus. Dépêchez vous de jouer que je puisse rentrer. » dit-elle d'une voix irritée tout en luttant pour ne pas céder à un tic nerveux et admettre son angoisse.

« Du calme Granger, tu sais combien de temps ça fait que mon vieux pote Blaise et moi on a pas ouvert un jeu Poker ? » Draco ronronnait presque ces mots, sa voix était lancinante, l'enfermement provisoire de son père l'avait rendu désagréablement cynique.

« Non, et je m'en moque. Je veux que vous jouiez, d'ailleurs à deux je ne vois vraiment aucun intérêt, ensuite vous me redonnerez mon coffret de Poker. » sa voix était chargée de reproches alors qu'elle avait accepté de leur prêter le jeu de plein gré.

« T'avais qu'à pas nous le prêter. » rétorqua sèchement Draco.

Il y eut un silence parce que Draco était de mauvaise foi. C'était quand même lui qui avait été la prendre par les sentiments en lui contant la tragique et héroïque mort de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Hermione aurait voulu lui dire, souligner que ce n'était qu'un manipulateur mais entre les murs transpirant de vice de sa salle commune des verts, et bien, elle n'osait pas. Pour se donner une contenance Hermione coiffa le pelage d'hippogriffe qui lui faisait office de chevelure dans un chignon ramassé et haut. Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, retira, toujours avec cette exquise et insupportable lenteur, les deux sécurités de la valise. Ses yeux très sombres se tournèrent vers l'intruse, jaugeant la petite personne. L'intéressée croisa les bras et foudroya le garçon du regard, prête à en découdre s'il lui cherchait noise.

« Tu sais jouer ? » les mots sortirent graves et nuancés de la bouche de Zabini.

« Tu parles, ça doit être le jeu de son père qu'elle garde en souvenir. » coupa Draco railleur un regard coulé vers la concernée et un petit sourire trahissant son amusement.

« Bien sûr que je sais jouer ! Pour ta gouverne Malfoy j'ai appris en autodidacte et c'est MOI qui est enseignée les règles du poker à mon père. » s'insurgea la brune son attention de nouveau rivé sur le blond platine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas appris Granger ? Sérieusement ? » ricana Drago.

Hermione ne répliqua rien, elle était vexée. Elle prit la décision intérieure de ne plus leur adresser la parole. La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine une fois de plus sans se détacher de son expression contrariée. Blaise ouvrit la malle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Le métis avait redouté qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu acheté au rabais dont les cartes seraient usées et avec des jetons manquant. Mais non, il était flambant neuf. Il prit quelques jetons pour les soupeser et apprécia leur poids signe de qualité. Une idée trottait dans la tête de Zabini. Il voulait l'aval de Drago.

« C'est dommage que Pansy soit partie pour les vacances, c'était plus drôle de jouer à trois. » Il savait que son ami comprendrait le message subliminal de ses mots.

« Mais, elle n'est pas là donc nous serons deux. » le regard de Drago était sévère, il avait compris où voulait en venir le brun et ça ne lui plaisait pas, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de tolérer Granger comme spectatrice.

« Vous savez, je suis peut-être _trop bête_ pour comprendre l'intérêt que vous avez d'être ici, mais je vous préviens d'avance je ne serais pas votre troisième joueur. » Hermione avait fini par l'ouvrir n'y tenant plus.

Sans le savoir, elle venait de se mettre toute seule dans un pétrin qui aurait pu ne pas exister. Fort de son célèbre esprit de contradiction malfoyen, Drago changea immédiatement ses plans. Granger, n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause en sa présence, surtout pas dans son repère. Il attrapa les cartes qu'il commença à battre avec une habilité rare.

« Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas digne de tes talents de joueuse de poker ? » insinua-t-il d'une voix légèrement irritante.

« Ou alors tu as peur de perdre ? Rassure toi personne pour enlever des points à ta maison ici. » renchérit Zabini qui était ravi de voir le tournant que prenait les choses.

« Vous… vous êtes ridicules. Je vous écraserais volontiers pour vous faire ravaler vos paroles, c'est jusque que… mon étique me l'interdit, voilà. » Hermione bégaya un peu, elle n'était pas à l'aise entre les deux. Il lui manquait son rouquin et Harry, l'infériorité numérique lui faisait perdre sa répartie.

« Ton éthique ? Tu te fous de nous ? Joue, on verra qui finira plumé ici. » insista le platine, une lueur provocatrice au fond de ses orbes grises.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous infliger une défaite de plus. » siffla Granger qui espérait les rembarrer avec cette remarque.

« C'était petit ça. » Blaise rit, un rire un peu amer mais suffisamment franc pour ne donner un je-ne-sais-quoi d'apaisant à l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait.

« Granger si ton motif pour ne pas jouer est la pitié quitte cette pièce et n'y remet jamais les pieds. » attaqua Malfoy qui état beaucoup moins léger que son ami sur le sujet.

Hermione commençait à être à court d'arguments. Elle ne les laisserait pas seuls avec SON jeu. La brunette ne pouvait pas non plus leur retirer car cela aurait été revenir sur sa parole et les serpentards n'auraient pas manquer d'applaudir cette entorse au code d'honneur des gryffondors. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en quête d'une idée pour se soustraire au jeu quand les mains pales et osseuses de Drago posèrent face à elle les jetons de départ. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un refus catégorique quand une meilleure idée lui vint.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » ses yeux allèrent d'un garçon à l'autre, épiant leur réaction.

Les deux lascars avaient recommençait à communiquer par le regard et Granger qui était profondément exclue de cet échange ressentit le besoin imminent de crier en tapant sur la table. L'échange muet ne devait pas se passer à merveilles car Blaise dit précipitamment en se tournant vers Hermione :

« La liste complète des familles Sangs-Pur ayant participé ou collaboré pour le Lord. »

« Non ! » rugit Drago, furieux que son ami sape son autorité sans le moindre remord.

« D'accord, j'accepte. » prononça Hermione comme si les paroles du blondinet n'étaient que du vent dans ses oreilles.

« Tu oublis un détail Granger. Qu'est-ce que, nous, gagnons ? » demanda Zabini dont le sourire lumineux tranchait sur sa peau sombre.

« L'assurance que toi et Harry plaiderait pour notre cause lors des procès de nos familles ! » s'emporta Malfoy qui espérait qu'elle refuse et que cette histoire grotesque prenne fin.

Il y eut un silence car Hermione devait prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre. La brunette se sentait sûre de gagner surtout si les deux garçons avait l'habitude de jouer avec Pansy, elle profiterait de leur méfiance endormie pour les battre rapidement. Elle pensa que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Cette liste que le ministère mettrait des mois à reconstituer, et encore surement resterait-elle incomplète, elle pouvait l'avoir juste en gagnant. En bonne fille du Trio d'or, elle avait pris la sale habitude de l'emporter, elle céda à l'orgueil. Ses iris chocolats se redressèrent, elle fixa tour à tour ses nouveaux adversaires.

« Marché conclu. »

Sa voix résonna. L'ambiance glauque et poussiéreuse de la salle commune conférait un soupçon de gravité mémorable à ce qui était en train de se passer. Blaise attrapa le jeton « DEALER » pour le poser en face de lui et se saisit des cartes fraîchement battu par son ami.

« Dans ce cas, je déclare le commencement de cette partie de poker, puisse le sort être défavorable aux lions. » Le timbre du métis exprimait toute la provocation du monde avec une arrogance définitivement serpentarde.

Bonjour/bonsoir !  
Je suis ravie et enchantée de vous voir au bout de cette histoire, j'espère que le concept vous plaît. C'est une idée un peu subite qui va probablement contenir du Dramione (de façon légère). Je suis trèèèèès curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît, si je continue, si je change et tant d'autres détails merveilleux. J'ai l'intention de prendre un point de vue de chaque personnage pour les trois prochains chapitres aussi le style devrait varier selon qui l'observateur.

Ah si ! Autre chose, j'ai du mal à trouver les musiques qui instaures l'ambiance dans mes fictions, aussi si vous êtes plus musique que moi et que des titres vous viennent ça me ferait très plaisir que vous me les communiquait.

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une review 3


End file.
